Canción del adiós
by Alba Adler
Summary: Jaime Lannister permaneció inmóvil, con la vista fija en el punto por el que ella había desaparecido. Por toda compañía le quedaba una capa blanca, y un muñón como único testigo del honor que finalmente acompañaba a su nombre.
1. Tyrion

Como hoy se celebra el día del amor, amistad y demás cursiladas, decidí dejarles un pequeño regalito a todos los shippers JXB que rondan por aquí.

Como siempre, si quieren más capítulos y/o fics, recuerden dejar su review.

Y aunque no haga falta, les recuerdo que los personajes NO son míos. Si fuera así el poniente se repoblaría con rubios altísimos de lindos ojos verdes y azules. ;)

* * *

Tyrion tuvo que estirarse hasta sus límites para tener una vista clara de lo que pasaba en el patio de entrenamiento. Por supuesto, no necesitaba grandes habilidades deductivas para entender quienes eran las dos únicas personas que estaban ahí, aprovechando las últimas luces del sol. Ambos rubios, altos y capaces de seguir danzando espada en mano durante toda la noche.

Los observó por largo rato, Tyrion estaba lo suficientemente lejos para escuchar lo que decían, pero no tanto como para ser incapaz de analizar las expresiones de sus rostros.

Ambos se dedicaron algunas palabras al terminar el entrenamiento, aún con las mejillas sonrosadas por el ejercicio, sonrientes como si hubieran olvidado que seguramente ésa era la última vez que tendrían la oportunidad de estar juntos.

A la mañana siguiente Brienne partiría definitivamente rumbo a Evenfall para estar a lado de su padre gravemente enfermo y encargarse de llevar a termino la reconstrucción de Tarth, misma que la deteriorada salud de Lord Selwyn había dejado inconclusa.

Durante meses se había considerado la posibilidad de un punto de vigía al norte del muro para evitar las bajas que la guardia de la noche seguía sufriendo con los caminantes que aún quedaban. Lo extremo del clima, aunado al resto de los peligros ya conocidos hacía de esa una misión suicida que jamás se había tomado en serio. Aquella tarde la reina había solicitado la presencia de Tyrion para informarle que su hermano, Ser Jaime Lannister, se había ofrecido como voluntario para emprender esa misión con un grupo de condenados a muerte que preferían jugarse la suerte en el norte que enfrentarse a la certeza de la horca. Lo único que había pedido a cambio es que el asunto se mantuviera en secreto hasta después de la marcha de Lady Brienne.

En lo fundamental, Jaime seguía siendo el idiota sentimental de siempre, dispuesto a las cosas más estúpidas en nombre del amor. Por lo menos ahora —pensó Tyrion— sus sacrificios tenían un fin mucho más altruista.

Como si repentinamente la pareja hubiera cobrado conciencia de su inminente separación, sus rostros se ensombrecieron e instintivamente se acercaron uno al otro hasta quedar a un paso de distancia.

Jaime habló primero, pero evitando cuidadosamente mirar a su compañera a los ojos. Ella asintió un par de veces tratando de sonreír. Cuando fue su turno de hablar fue breve, parecía sufrir con cada palabra salida de sus labios y en un momento pretextó distraerse por un sonido a su espalda para poder limpiar de su rostro un par de lágrimas con disimulo.

Finalmente se miraron a los ojos apenas por un instante, Jaime se acercó a ella con timidez, casi con miedo le rozó los labios. Fue un gesto más propio de un crío de seis años que de un hombre adulto; tan inocente y dulce que no merecía siquiera llamarse beso. Después, con algo más de confianza, besó la mejilla mutilada de Brienne antes de separarse un poco de ella, tomar finalmente su mano y besarla con delicadeza.

Aun a la distancia era obvio que ella temblaba mientras él se inclinaba ante ella como una cortesía final. Una sola palabra salió de la boca de la Doncella de Tarth antes de girar y alejarse a toda prisa.

Tyrion no necesitó ser un genio para entender lo definitivo y amargo de esa última palabra: Adiós.

Jaime Lannister permaneció inmóvil, con la vista fija en el punto por el que ella había desaparecido. Por toda compañía le quedaba una capa blanca, y un muñón como único testigo del honor que finalmente acompañaba a su nombre.

Cansado, Tyrion pensó en dirigirse a sus habitaciones. Necesitaba un trago para olvidar el melodrama que acababa de presenciar y que no era de su incumbencia. Necesitaba un trago para recordar que a pesar de haber perdonado a Jaime le seguía guardando rencor porque el veneno de la memoria de Tisha lo había contaminado por demasiados años. Necesitaba un trago para olvidar que no había forma de comparar lo que Tisha —a quien había conocido apenas por unos días— representó en su vida con lo que Brienne era para Jaime. Necesitaba un trago para recordar lo traicionado que se había sentido cuando su hermano le confesó su participación en la maquinación de su padre. Necesitaba un trago para olvidar que durante su infancia había conocido el cariño y la ternura gracias al trato con su hermano.

Por años había soñado con el placer de ver a Jaime tan roto y vacío como él se había sentido por Tisha. Ahora que finalmente los dioses le concedían su deseo, no encontraba satisfacción alguna en la imagen derrotada y vencida de el León de Lannister.

Quizás cuando lograra embriagarse el sentimiento se pareciera más a lo que había imaginado. Quizás entonces disfrutara de la que podía ser la última vez que viera a su hermano con vida.

Tal vez ya estando borracho como una cuba le parecería divertido que dos de los grandes héroes del norte tuvieran un final tan poco digno de canciones y leyendas: uno con el culo congelado hasta el tuétano y otra, si los dioses eran bondadosos, casada con un hombre que se limitara a humillarla y despreciarla en privado.

Empezó a recorrer el camino hacia su torre; necesitaba demasiados tragos y él era, después de todo, un hombre muy pequeño.


	2. Jaime

_Falta sólo un capítulo más. Si les gusta aunque sea un poquito no olviden dejar un review, de lo contrario cierto cometa rojo acabara con todo poniente! _

* * *

A pesar de entender perfectamente el funcionamiento del Juego de Tronos, Jaime nunca había disfrutado ser parte de él. Menos todavía cuando su papel era el de una simple ficha de ornato. Porque, no se engañaba, si seguía vivo y en una posición aparentemente privilegiada era por conveniencia política.

Jamás había creído que la joven reina Targaryen le hubiera perdonado la muerte de su padre, ni siquiera después de confirmar las razones por las que lo había hecho. Sin embargo, los siete reinos aclamaban a los héroes del norte que los habían protegido de la amenaza de los caminantes y en un rasgo de indiscutible habilidad y visión, Daenerys se había empeñado en mantener cerca de ella a todos los que pudo.

Jaime había hecho lo que sabía de la mejor forma posible y, sin saber cómo, eso había bastado para que el pueblo olvidara la historia del Matarreyes, para que llegaran incluso a olvidar que era un Lannister y lo reverenciaran casi tanto como al resto de los sobrevivientes del norte.

No había bastado para ganar la confianza de la reina, pero eso no le quitaba el sueño. Tenía un lugar en la Guardia Real, pero no era más el Lord Comandante. Tenía algo de oro mas no Roca Casterly. Nunca la había considerado suya de modo que no había perdido nada más que la esperanza de que el no disputársela a Tyrion le ganara su perdón. Tenía un hermano que le dejaba claro su rencor con las frases frías y distantes que le dirigía cuando la cortesía así lo requería. Tenía dos hijos que entre más lejos estuvieran de él más protegidos estarían del estigma de ser bastardos. Tenía la amarga memoria de la hermana muerta, de la amante que jamás había merecido los años de devoción que le dedicó.

Y también, como único tesoro, tenía una mujer a la que contra todo pronóstico había llegado a amar, una mujer que le tenía una fe ciega, que lo miraba con admiración y orgullo por el hombre en que se había convertido, alguien cuya lealtad y dignidad estaban muy por encima de cualquier canción… alguien a quien estaba a punto de perder.

Era una burla, una perfecta ironía que el juramento que había hecho al darse cuenta de que amaba a la fea, inocente y necia moza era el mismo que le ponía el sello de imposible a su relación.

Recordaba aquella batalla contra los caminantes como si hubiera sucedido en la mañana y no más de dos años atrás. Tenían hombres preparando una trampa con fuego valyrio, y quizás él había sido demasiado temerario liderando el grupo de vanguardia que los protegía, el piromante bastante estúpido, o una desafortunada combinación de ambas. La explosión lo había arrojado a un par de cuerpos de distancia con una lanza atravesada en el vientre.

No recordaba haber perdido la conciencia tras el impacto, se sentía lúcido y perfectamente consciente cuando vio la punta de la lanza que sobresalía de su estómago. Al dejarse caer de espaldas escuchó un crujido y la punta sobresalió aún más. A juzgar por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo no le quedaba mucho tiempo. El dolor no era fuerte, tal vez porque en los alrededores del muro lo único que podía sentirse con intensidad era el frío. El cielo era de color gris plomizo, y con los ojos clavados en él, por primera vez desde su infancia sintió deseos de rezar, rogó a los dioses no que salvaran su vida o le perdonaran sus pecados, pidió con todas sus fuerzas que le concedieran la gracia de ver a la moza por última vez.

—¡Jaime! —el sonido de su voz le pareció tan lejano que cuando abrió los ojos no pudo creer que realmente ella estuviera ahí, sosteniéndole el rostro con las manos.

—Los dioses son buenos… —murmuró él sonriendo.

—Voy a buscar al maestre —había dicho ella con la voz entrecortada.

—No, sólo quédate aquí… los dioses son buenos… ¾recordaba haberse aferrado a su mano para no dejarla marchar.

—Necesitas ayuda ¾insistió, terca como siempre.

Jaime sonrió, terca como una mula, terca como siempre. Miró el charco de sangre a su lado.

—Ya no. Además… la lanza entró por la espalda… probablemente piensen que trataba de escapar ¾añadió sin poder evitar una última broma.

—Nadie que te conozca creería esa estupidez —rugió Brienne con furia.

Y él, a pesar del dolor, que le provocó se vio obligado a reír. Con un último esfuerzo estiró la mano para acariciar las cicatrices en su mejilla, le sorprendió encontrar una lágrima en ella. La Doncella de Tarth nunca lloraba.

—Te juro, moza, que si salgo vivo de esto… dedicaré mi vida a ser tan honorable como tú piensas que ya lo soy.

Y eso hizo.

Sí, los dioses habían sido buenos, no sólo le habían permitido sobrevivir al muro, al reinado de la Targaryen; además le habían brindado dos años de tregua en compañía de Brienne. Pero aquello no podía durar para siempre. Cuando el cuervo anunciando la enfermedad de Lord Selwyn llegó, Jaime supo que esa tregua había llegado a su fin.

Entonces se encontró deseando volver al norte, quizás porque en ese mundo de hielo y nieve estaban sus memorias más felices y cálidas. Porque ahí pudo pasar noches enteras abrazado a la moza, sin que a nadie le interesara, porque en el gélido norte lo único que importaba era defender el muro y sobrevivir.

Le parecía que el muro era su lugar el sitio idóneo para aquellos que no tenían nada o lo habían perdido todo. A él ya sólo le quedaba una mano vacía, una cama vacía y una espada sin motivos para ser desenvainada.

Así que al despedirse de ella se permitió un último acto de egoísmo y antes de dejar partir a Brienne la besó por primera y última vez.


	3. Brienne

_ Y esto es todo._

_Qué les pareció? Muy malo?_

* * *

Hacía mucho tiempo Jaime le había confesado las razones que su hermano tenía para guardarle rencor. Quizás de todos sus errores, era ése uno de los que había cometido sin la menor intención de hacer daño, después de todo, no era más que un joven tonto obedeciendo las instrucciones de un padre autoritario al que no se había atrevido a cuestionar. Tras numerosos intentos por buscar una reconciliación con Tyrion, Jaime se había rendido. Aceptó los deseos de su hermano y se mantuvo a distancia.

Aún así, cada vez que los dos hermanos se cruzaban en algún pasillo y se saludaban como lo harían un par de extraños, Brienne sólo tenía que mirar sus ojos verdes para encontrar una sombra de tristeza, que él trataba de disimular de inmediato con algún chiste inoportuno.

Tanto ella como Jaime se habían mantenido a distancia de los demás; él bromeaba y reía con mucha gente sin abrirse en realidad con nadie; ella prefería, como siempre, aislarse casi por completo. Se tenían solamente uno al otro. Y ahora que ella iba a abandonarlo su corazón se rompía al saber que difícilmente volverían a verse.

Nadie comprendía la profundidad de su relación con Jaime, y por lo tanto, nadie podría entender lo dolorosa que resultaba su separación. Ella era su amiga, la mejor, la más querida. Él no tenía que decírselo con palabras; cada vez que se comunicaban con una mirada, compartían un secreto o instintivamente se buscaban y encontraban en medio de una multitud ella lo entendía.

Sabía también que lo amaba, lo había amado ya por tanto tiempo que durante las frías noches en el norte ese sentimiento la había mantenido cálida y sus brazos alrededor de la cintura le habían dado todo el valor que necesitaba. Por primera vez en su vida él la había hecho sentir necesitada, valorada y respetada. Y eso era casi tan bueno como estar enamorada y ser correspondida.

Casi.

Le debía algo más que una simple despedida y le rogó a los dioses la sabiduría para poder pagarle por lo menos una pequeña parte de todo lo que él le había dado.

La mañana misma de su partida, Brienne solicitó audiencia con la mano de la reina. Durante el tiempo que llevaba en la corte su relación con Tyrion Lannister se había limitado a unas cuantas frases corteses, pero que dejaban claro que deseaba mantenerla a distancia, tan a distancia como se mantenía de su propio hermano.

—Por favor, Lady Brienne, tome asiento —Tyrion Lannister le indicó con caballerosidad la elegante silla tallada frente a su mesa.

Ella hizo una cortesía tan elegante como sus nervios se lo permitieron y ocupó el sitió señalado.

—Tenía entendido que se marchaba hoy, se le echará de menos.

Brienne estaba segura de que la echarían tanto de menos como a una mancha en la pared, como a algo grotesco que para empezar nunca debió formar parte del paisaje. Sin embargo, simplemente asintió suavemente.

—Estoy a punto de partir, pero antes necesitaba tratar un asunto… extraoficial con usted, si es que me lo permite.

Tyrion arqueó las cejas con desconfianza. Brienne hubiera deseado encontrar algo de la calidez de los ojos de Jaime en la mirada de sus hermano, pero sólo se topó con frialdad.

—Extraoficial —repitió él hombrecillo muy despacio, mientras la miraba fijamente con sus ojo dispares—. La escucho, mi señora.

Tontamente, sintió nauseas, tantas como cuando esperaba a Ser Connington, ésta vez, afortunadamente no se mordió la lengua y después de respirar profundamente, se puso de pie y, mirando fijamente el tintero sobre la mesa, soltó el breve discurso que había ensayado por días:

—Sé que considerará mis palabras como una impertinencia, pero en nombre de la amistad que me une a su hermano, le suplico…

Tyrion elevó aún más las cejas, lo que provocaba que la mutilación de su nariz resultara más evidente. Pero Brienne se había enfrentado a los Otros y no se iba a dejar intimidar tan fácil. Tenía las manos tan apretadas que sospechaba que sus uñas ya habían perforado la carne. A pesar de todo continuó.

—Le suplico reconsidere la relación que tiene con su hermano. Él lamenta profundamente lo sucedido…

—Te lo contó —no era una pregunta, pareció inconsciente de haberla tuteado.

Tyrion se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana, tras un prolongado silencio Brienne se aventuró a acerarse y también a tutearlo.

—Te extraña. Estoy segura de que merece una segunda oportunidad…

—Nadie ha tenido tantas segundas oportunidades como él —declaró tras soltar una risa nasal.

—A pesar de todo lo que ha hecho, es un buen hombre —afirmó Brienne, tan segura de esa verdad como de lo que le gritaba el espejo cuando se miraba en él.

Tyrion la miró a los ojos, ella se esforzó por no parpadear, necesitaba convencerlo.

—Tú lo hiciste un buen hombre —suavizó su tono y en ese momento Brienne encontró algo de calidez en su mirada.

—No. Siempre lo fue, igual que tú. Buenas personas con malas influencias, que tomaron malas decisiones y cometieron errores. Por la forma en que Jaime habla de ti, sé que además eres un hombre justo, apelo a esa justicia, apelo a todos los recuerdos de la infancia. ¿Quién mejor para reemplazar a una amiga perdida que un hermano? Tal vez así, ni siquiera note mi ausencia—. Murmuró la última frase tratando de esconder su amargura.

No tuvo cabeza para analizar la mirada de escrutinio que él le dirigía. Tratando de recobrar la compostura se inclinó ante él obligada por su rango y deseó que sus palabras hubieran alcanzado alguna fibra sensible, algún recuerdo querido y lo hubieran conmovido.

—Le deseo una larga y próspera vida, mi señor.

Salió de prisa antes ser traicionada por sus emociones. A pesar de lo que la etiqueta dictaba, corrió a través de los largos pasillos, corredores y escaleras, y la siguiente vez que cobró conciencia de ella misma se encontraba ya cabalgando rumbo al barco que la llevaría a Tarth; aunque extrañamente lejos de sentir que se acercaba a casa, su corazón parecía cada vez más lejos de ella.

El viento había soplado con fuerza los últimos dos días, pero a pesar de que las velas del barco estaban tan tensas que parecían a punto de romperse no lograban avanzar con mucha velocidad. Llevaba tanto tiempo lejos del mar, de su isla, que el intenso color azul del mar le resultaba prácticamente extraño.

Debía haber vuelto a casa hacía ya mucho tiempo, al terminar la guerra. Quizás nunca debió haberse marchado en realidad, tal vez si se hubiera quedado jamás habría tenido que comprobar que el corazón roto de una mujer dolía mil veces más que el corazón roto de una niña.

Acababan de pasar el estrecho de Tarth, la nave tenía que hacer un alto para dejar mercancía en un puerto del continente y la escala estaba prologándose más de lo esperado. Si el viento les seguía siendo favorable y no se demoraban más, llegarían a las costas de Evenfall al siguiente día. Por la tarde podría estar abrazando a su padre, recargando la cabeza sobre sus rodillas y sintiendo sus caricias en el cabello. De pequeña aquello siempre la había hecho sentir mejor y esperaba que todavía el cariño de su padre tuviera la capacidad de darle consuelo y servirle de bálsamo.

—Mi señora —le dijo el capitán del barco después de una exagerada reverencia—, le pido disculpas por la demora; pero al llegar al puerto recibimos órdenes de su majestad de esperar a uno de sus enviados que se dirige a Tarth. Afortunadamente el caballero en cuestión ya se encuentra a bordo y estamos listos para zarpar.

—Gracias , capitán. Me alegrará llegar a Tarth lo más pronto posible.

El hombrecillo, flaco y pequeño, aunque poseedor de una voz atronadora volvió a hacer una reverencia y la dejó sola en el pequeño comedor de la nave, con la mirada fija en la copa frente a ella y ajena a todo lo demás.

—¿Tanta prisa tienes por alejarte, moza?

La voz salida de algún lugar a su espalda le resultó tan extrañamente familiar que fue incapaz de disimular su sobresalto y se levantó de la mesa llevándose la mano al pecho. La conocida carcajada que escuchó a continuación le dejó las piernas tan débiles que se creyó a punto de caer. ¿Estaba soñando?

—¿Así va a ser, moza? —no se atrevió a darse la vuelta, pero escuchó pasos acercándose— ¿Regresas a tú isla y de pronto eres una doncella tímida que se asusta con un ratón?

—Tú no eres un ratón —le soltó, sin convencerse del todo de no estar soñando.

—Soy un león, pero nunca te habían intimidado mis rugidos —el hombre sonrió presuntuoso, deteniéndose frente a ella.

Brinne giró los ojos y lo golpeó con fuerza en el brazo. Tal vez sólo para comprobar que era real, que estaba ahí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú eres el enviado de la reina? ¿Te dio alguna misión para cumplir en Tarth? —la perspectiva la hacía tan feliz que antes de notarlo se encontró apretando la manga de la sencilla chaqueta que Jaime lucía.

—Tranquila, moza —gruñó soltando su manga con fingido desagrado—. ¡Me he gastado el trasero cabalgando para alcanzar tu barco y por única bienvenida me acosas con preguntas! —tomó asiento cerca de ella, aún bufando—. Soy la razón de la demora de tu barco, pero no; no tengo ninguna misión. En realidad, no habrá más misiones para mí. La mañana siguiente a tu partida mi presencia fue requerida por la reina y su Mano.

Buscó entre sus ropas y sacó una carta que le ofreció. Tenía el sello real y cuando empezó a leer Brienne pudo reconocer la letra de Tyrion. Con mucha formalidad le informaban que el consejo había decidido que la Guardia Real en adelante debía estar formada únicamente por caballeros cuya edad, salud y entrenamiento les permitieran salvaguardar a Su Majestad como era debido, por lo que Ser Jaime Lannister quedaba relevado de su cargo dentro de dicha Guardia, sin menoscabo de los honores que su nombre recibiría en el libro blanco, y contando eternamente con de la gratitud del reino por los servicios prestados.

—No estoy seguro de si sólo me dijeron tullido, o también viejo e inútil —dijo, cuando Brienne todavía leía las últimas palabras.

—No eres…

—De cualquier forma —la interrumpió con brusquedad— me ofrecieron celebrar un banquete en mi honor o bien enviar un cuervo para que tu barco me esperara… los nuevos cocineros son tan malos que… aquí estoy.

Tomó una manzana verde y la mordió como si todo el asunto no tuviera mayor importancia que el menú para la cena.

—Hablé con mi hermano antes de partir —su rostro se volvió repentinamente serio—, me perdonó —los ojos le brillaban con un orgullo casi infantil.

Brienne dejó la carta en la mesa y lo tomó de la mano. La sonrisa de Jaime se intensificó.

— Cuando supe de tu viaje le hice una solicitud a nuestra querida reina que ella generosamente me concedió. Tyrion me dijo que tú también le habías pedido algo a él, pero que ambos éramos demasiado estúpidos para pedir lo que realmente deseábamos.

Brienne se sonrojó. No estaba segura de qué tanto le había dicho Tyrion o de cómo tomaría Jaime su intromisión en los asuntos familiares de los Lannister. Calló el par de preguntas que deseaba hacerle; creía más conveniente cambiar de tema.

—Hemos tenido un buen viaje —comentó con aire casual.

Jaime asintió distraído.

—No sé exactamente que le dijiste a Tyrion, pero debiste conquistarlo, supe que te escoltó hasta el barco.

Brienne había estado tan sorprendida como todos los demás cuando la misma Mano se ofreció a encabezar la comitiva que la despedía. Hizo el camino a su lado, mudo como una tumba, absorto en lo debían ser asuntos más importantes, pero besó su mano con galantería antes de que ella abordara. Fue un triste consuelo tenerlo ahí cuando notó la ausencia de Jaime.

—Pensé que tú también irías a decir adiós —trató disimular el reproche.

—Nos despedimos el día anterior —dijo él cortante.

—Me hubiera gustado que me acompañaras hasta el barco —no sabía por qué de pronto le molestaba tanto que ese adiós no hubiera resultado tan difícil para él como lo había sido para ella.

—Hubiera sido muy doloroso —tratando de no mirarla Jaime se sirvió un vaso de agua y empezó a beberlo muy despacio.

—No soy una niña.

El negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente.

—Doloroso para mí. Tal vez no hubiera tenido el valor de dejarte ir y me habría largado contigo a recorrer caminos como en los viejos tiempos. ¿No te hubiera gustado a ti también? Mandar al infierno el honor, el deber y sólo cabalgar sin rumbo, sin una misión, solos tú y yo… — y clavó la vista en el diminuto trozo de cielo que se asomaba a través de la ventana.

En los años que llevaba de conocerlo Brienne había visto casi todas sus facetas: cinismo, orgullo, valor, cansancio, hastío, generosidad, bondad. Pero nunca lo había visto feliz. Por primera vez, de pie a su lado, sin la capa blanca ni armadura alguna, parecía feliz. Y se encontró desesperada por conocer la razón de que la perspectiva de nuevamente emprender una aventura con ella provocara esa reacción. Necesitaba saber por qué, cuando finalmente se encontraba libre de todo compromiso su primer instinto era el de seguirla rumbo a una pequeña isla cuyo mayor atractivo era el color de sus aguas.

—¿Por qué?

Jaime se rió y la miró con algo muy parecido a la ternura.

—Tyrion tenía razón también en eso. Eres demasiado ciega o idiota para creer que soy un buen hombre y al mismo tiempo no darte de cuenta de que yo… —dejó la manzana a medio comer en la mesa y se acercó a Brienne como si se esforzará en recordar la palabra que quería decir— de lo mucho que yo te…

Apenas tuvo tiempo de soltar un bufido exasperado antes de rodearle la cintura con el brazo derecho y tomar su nuca con la izquierda para acercar sus rostros.

No fue hasta que empezó a besarla con ternura primero, y luego con hambre y ansiedad contenida por tanto tiempo que Brienne comprendió la palabra que quedó sin pronunciar.

—Y yo a ti… tanto —le susurró ella al oído antes de acercarse nuevamente a sus labios, tratando de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.


End file.
